


100 Days of 100-Word Drabbles

by JarOfLacewingFlies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Drabble Collection, During Canon, Epilogue What Epilogue, Fix-It, Multi, On Hiatus, Post-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JarOfLacewingFlies/pseuds/JarOfLacewingFlies
Summary: A series of one-hundred word drabbles set in the HP universe during Harry's years at school and post-war. Various characters and pairings featured, primarily Harry-centric, and not in chronological order.





	1. Day 1 - Draco and Kreacher

**Author's Note:**

> Snippets and moments set during Harry's lifetime. A hodge-podge of book and film canon, headcanons, and AU ideas. Nothing too wildly canon-divergent. 
> 
> Individual drabble ratings, pairings, and warnings (if any) will be mentioned in the chapter summary. Tags/pairings added as needed. Word count according to Google Docs.
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-war. Kreacher and Draco at 13 Grimmauld Place, featuring the front door.

Draco realized he needed to look down to see who’d opened the door. It was the oldest, crustiest house elf he’d ever laid eyes on, and for a moment he wondered if he had the right address.

“Excuse me—” he began stiffly, because he’d been trying to make an effort at appearing more polite, but the creature interrupted him.

“No visitors,” it rasped and slammed the door. Luckily, and painfully, Draco’s boot blocked it.

“I’m here to see Potter,” he gritted out through the opening.

The door repeatedly closed against Draco’s foot. “Harry Potter is not accepting visitors. Go away!”


	2. Day 2 - Harry and Ron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First year, during Winter Break. Ron teaches Harry how to play (wizard’s) chess.

“Bishop to E6?”

“Nah, mate, it’s only knights that move like that. Bishops move diagonally, remember?”

“Er, right.”

The white bishop stared up at Harry like he was stupid, and refused to obey. Harry squinted down at the board, thinking. Ron didn’t seem to mind that Harry was slow—this was his first time playing chess, after all—and patiently waited for him to decide his next move. Harry's bishop tapped its foot against the board, while Ron’s second knight had the gall to check its nonexistent wristwatch. 

But Harry thought he was getting the hang of it now.

“Rook to E5.”


	3. Day 3 - Harry and Hedwig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Hedwig during the summer of second year. Harry tries to free Hedwig from her cage.

Hedwig's head tilted back and forth, listening intently to the faint clinking noises as Harry tried, again and again, to pick the lock on her cage as quietly as possible in the dark. He'd thrown his window curtains wide open but neither the foggy moonlight nor the ambient glow from the street was enough to see what he was doing—so, like Hedwig, Harry listened and continued to poke around blindly with the broken halves of the hairpin he'd snitched from the bathroom. It was his fourth night of attempting this but Harry, exhausted and determined, pressed on. And then...

_Click_.


	4. Day 4 - Harry and Ron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of second year. Harry and Ron decide on their third year electives.

“We only need to pick two, right?”

“I think so...” Harry squinted down at the sheet of parchment. “Let’s see… _‘Ancient Runes’_. Who teaches that one?”

“No idea. I think Curse-Breakers have to take it, though. Bill’s mentioned it a few times.”

Before Harry could ask him what a Curse-Breaker was, Ron became distracted by another class on the list. 

“Harry, wait, look, Care of Magical Creatures! We’ve got to take that one for sure.”

Harry marked it, then continued. “Arithmancy?”

“Come again?”

“Er, magical maths, I think...”

Ron laughed incredulously. “No way, mate.”

“Right...” Harry quickly crossed it off.


	5. Day 5 - Harry and Ron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-war. Ron visits a Muggle flower shop and Harry tags along.

“Mate, can we make one more stop? It’ll be quick, I promise.”

“Er, sure,” Harry said with a questioning expression. Ron neither noticed nor offered an explanation, already turning back to walk to one of the shops they’d passed. Harry followed, looked up at the sign, and gave Ron a quizzical look. Ron’s ears flushed.

“For Hermione. Y’know, since she seemed upset.”

Internally, Harry marvelled at how only a year or two ago Ron would’ve balked at the very idea of flowers, never mind their recipient being _Hermione_. Adjusting the bags in his arms, he followed Ron into the shop.


	6. Day 6 - Neville and Trevor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally written for a contest on a Harry Potter RPG site. I chose Neville from the list of characters; his prompt location was 'potions classroom' and his item a ladle.

"Trevor!" 

Neville, having followed the despondent croaking sounds he heard echoing through the cold, dark corridors in the dungeons—leading to none other than Professor Snape's classroom, though Snape was blessedly absent when Neville anxiously peeked through the door—could only exclaim aloud in shock as he looked down into the empty cauldron on the table where Dean and Seamus usually sat while poor Trevor tried and failed to climb up the ladle and over the rim. 

Neville quickly scooped the toad up with the ladle and held him close, both their hearts hammering. At least he'd found Trevor before Snape did!


	7. Day 7 - Neville and Ginny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a fan discussion about Ginny, Neville, and Luna's ride together on the Hogwarts Express in Deathly Hallows.

“He’s not coming, is he.”

It wasn’t really a question, but Ginny shook her head. The word ‘no’ seemed to hang heavy in the air between them. _No, he isn’t coming back this year. None of them are._

Neville didn’t ask why, nor did he ask where they were. He could guess well enough. There was no doubt in his mind—whatever Harry was doing right now was far more important than attending Hogwarts. 

_More important than leading us?_ a voice whispered in the back of his mind. Neville firmly ignored it. Harry would save them. Neville knew this with certainty.


	8. Day 8 - Harry and Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifth year. Harry witnesses something alarming near the lake.
> 
> Inspired by a fan discussion about the Whomping Willow's sentience.

Harry rubbed distractedly at his scar and squinted through the daylight as he trudged his way down to the lake. _Fresh air will help_ , Harry thought sourly in his friends’ voices... Then he stopped completely in his tracks.

“Um... Luna...”

“Hm? Oh, hello Harry.”

Harry wanted to say hi in return, but he felt that there were slightly more pressing matters that needed to be handled first—namely finding out what on _earth _Luna was trying to do with, or to, the Whomping Willow.__

__“Oh,” she said when Harry asked. “Isn’t it obvious? I’m trying to communicate with it.”_ _


	9. Day 9 - Harry and Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the previous drabble.

“Communicate,” Harry repeated.

Luna made an affirmative noise and adjusted the angle of her... well, Harry wasn’t sure _what_ it was, but it looked like a foil replica of a Muggle satellite dish, and it was pointed straight at the Whomping Willow.

“I see,” Harry said. He did not, in fact, see, nor did he understand, but he took a seat beside Luna and watched with some degree of fascination as the massive tree twitched and the odd gadget began to make a rather alarming buzzing sound.

“I think it’s working,” she told him. 

Harry nodded and scooted back warily.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally intended as a way to dust off the cobwebs and get me writing regularly again, and it succeeded! Many of the ideas I had for future drabbles are now being worked into longer fics. I may come back and update this from time to time, but consider it on indefinite hiatus.


End file.
